Ketulusan
by Mungil Panda
Summary: sebuah kisah sederhana tentang mereka yang saling berbagi ketulusan. Sederhana namun cukup bermakna.


Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada teller bank yang sudah melayaninya. Sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapan sang teller, Hinata mengecek jumlah yang tertera di buku rekeningnya. Setelah memastikan jumlah yang tertera cocok dengan uang yang tadi ditabungkan, Hinata memasukkan buku kecil itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Kembali Hinata tersenyum pada teller yang cantik itu, sedikit membungkuk kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan bank.

Hinata melangkah menyusuri jalanan kota yang cukup ramai sore ini, angin musim semi tampakanya cukup menyejukkan hati gadis belia itu. Rok selututnya menari mengikuti rite pergerakan kaki Hinata. Sesekali gadis manis itu menengok ke kiri kanan untuk melihat toko-toko yang dilewatinya.

Mata pucat gadis itu melebar saat menemukan toko yang dicarinya. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya yang putih. Dengan riang dia memasuki toko yang menjual peralatan musik yang cukup tersohor di kotanya itu.

Seorang gadis berbadan cukup mungil menghampiri Hinata, senyumnya mengembang. Gadis itu mengenal siapa Hinata, ya bisa dikatakan gadis penjaga toko alat musik itu salah satu teman Hinata.

"Apa yang kau cari, Hinata? Mau kubantu?" gadis itu mengikuti langkah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut kemudian bertanya, "Gitar itu masih ada?"

Tenten, nama gadis itu mengangguk, "Masih belum cukup?" dia menatap Hinata yang kini tengah menyentuh sebuah gitar berwarna coklat tua.

"Hm, " guman Hinata. "uang tabungan dan uang jajanku selama dua bulan ini tetap masih kurang untuk membeli ini."

Tenten memandang temannya dengan pandangan kagum, dia tahu bahwa Hinata sebenarnya bisa saja meminta uang pada orangtuanya untuk membeli apa yang ia mau, namun gadis berambut sepinggang itu tampaknya mau membeli gitar dengan uang yang dikumpulkannya sendiri.

Hinata berbalik, seketika Tenten sedikit terperanjat dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, aku titipkan gitar itu dulu ya, " Hinata tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tenten tersenyum lembut, dalam hati ia membisikan kata 'Pasti' berulang kali.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Just a simple SasuHina fic**_

_**With AU, OOC, typos and romance**_

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Segera dirogohnya saku rok, kemudian mengambil ponsel. Ada pesan masuk.

'**Kau dimana? Tumben lama.'**

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Cepat-cepat ia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, setelah melewati tikungan dia melihat rumah yang tengah ditujunya.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Sejenak gadis itu menatap kantung plastik putih yang dibawanya, kemudian dia segera melewati pagar rumah. Hinata hendak mengetuk pintu, namun ternyata sudah ada orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya, seorang pemuda tampan memandang Hinata dengan intens.

"Lama," ujarnya.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menggerakan kantung plastik yang dibawanya."Tadi beli es krim dulu, Sasuke." jawab Hinata sambil melangkah masuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tidak memintamu beli itu, monster es krim" pemuda itu terus melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, sedangkan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati ruang keluarga.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menjahit baju.  
"Bibi, " sapanya sopan.  
"Kau sudah datang? Kemarilah," wanita itu tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di kedua pipi Hinata. "Sudah makan?" Hinata menggeleng. "Makanlah, ajak Sasuke juga. Pulang kuliah dia tidak langsung makan,"

Hinta mengangguk, kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Dia memasukkan es krim ke dalam lemari pendingin, lalu menengok masakan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan. Wah, ada makanan kesukaan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Bibi pasti sengaja memasak untuknya, pikir Hinata.

Hinata kini tengah menuju kamar Sasuke, dibukanya pintu kamar yang bercat putih itu. Di dalam sana, pemuda tampan yang tadi membukakan pintu unutuknya sedang tiduran. Hinata berjalan mendekatinya, mata gadis itu memandang lembut wajah Sasuke yang matanya tengah terpejam.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya, mengecup singkat pipi pemuda itu, kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Makan yuk," ajak Hinata lembut. Gadis itu merasakan pergerakan tubuh orang di sampingnya dan tak berapa lama ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh lembut pipinya. Hinata memiringkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana ujianmu hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lembut mata Hinata.

"Lancar, " jawab Hinata riang. Dia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membelai wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau tak percaya?" Hinata menjewer pelan sebelah pipi Sasuke. Gadis itu terseyum geli. "Aku kan sudah belajar mati-matian untuk ujian ini, kalau tidak bisa mengerjakan, sia-sia aku belajar."

Sasuke mengangguk sejenak, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari wajahnya.

"Baguslah," Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil kotak kecil yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Dia membuka kotak itu, sejenak memandang isinya, lalu mengambil sebuah cincin yang bertengger disana. "Jadi, hari ini kau pacarku lagi?"

Hinata ikut bangkit dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Sebelum aku diterima di universitas yang aku mau, kita tidak bisa pacaran," Sasuke mendengus.

"Susah ya punya pacar anak SMA, " Hinata tertawa pelan. Detik berikutnya gadis itu merengkuh wajah tampan Sasuke, kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda itu.

"Kalau ciuman sudah boleh berlaku,"

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata dan Sasuke, keduanya sudah berpacaran semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kini, Hinata sudah kelas tiga SMA dan sebentar lagi lulus. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia mahasiswa tingkat empat fakultas teknik di universitas Konoha. Perbedaan umur antara Sasuke dengan Hinata hanya terpaut tiga tahun.

Semenjak awal pacaran, Hinata kerap main ke rumah Sasuke ataupun sebaliknya. Kedua orangtua mereka yang notabene bersahabat, amat menguntungkan kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

Sudah bukan hal yang tabu jika melihat dua sejoli itu bermesraan saat berada di rumah, _well_, hal itu masih dianggap normal asalkan mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas kewajaran.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hinata mengajukan permohonan pada pacarnya. Dia mau putus sementara waktu dengan Sasuke. Alasannya, cukup sederhana. Hinata ingin fokus terhadap ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitasnya.

Perjanjian mereka berakhir saat Hinata sudah selesai ujian. Namun, nampaknya Hinata ingin memperpanjang masa putus mereka. Meski awalnya Sasuke keberatan, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah juga dan memilih untuk menuruti permintaan pacarnya yang terkadang kekanakan itu.

Yah, seperti sekarang. Sasuke tetap mengikuti alur yang dibuat Hinata. Meski belum bisa pacaran lagi, yang penting keduanya tetap bisa bertemu, bercengkerama, berbagi, dan tentunya sekarang mereka bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan fisik yang beberapa bulan belakangan sempat terpaksa libur.

.

.

.

"Ini?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Yang ini?"

Masih tetap menggeleng.

"Yakin?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan. Mata pucatnya memandang penuh keinginan pada beberapa laptop yang di pajang di toko elektronik sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. "Kau butuh laptop, kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Belum punya uang," jawab Hinata lemah. Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Hinata. Hinata langsung menyipitkan mata saat melihat seringai kecil pacarnya. "Kalau kau yang membelikan, aku tidak mau!"

Seringai Sasuke menguap tanpa jejak, "Hadiah?" tawarnya.

"Tidak mau!" Sasuke menghela napas, yah beginilah Hinata. Gadis itu tidak pernah mau menerima apapun pemberian Sasuke ataupun dari orang lain. Memang benar Hinata butuh laptop, karena laptopnya yang dulu sudah rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Meskipun butuh, namun ia tetap tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Lumayan keras kepala memang, namun gadis itu nampaknya sudah memiliki prinsip itu sejak masa menginjak remaja.

Sasuke menyusul langkah Hinata yang menjauhinya. Sore ini, mereka berencana mencari beberapa buku, dilanjutkan dengan makan malam, lalu ngobrol-ngobrol santai di taman kota. Yah, berhubung ujian Hinata sudah selesai, jadi mereka punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati kebersamaan. Hm, meskipun sebenarnya, Sasuke lebih suka mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Apa salahnya menyenangkan hati pacar, kan?

"Bawa laptopku saja, hm?" Lengan kanannya dia lingkarkan di pinggul Hinata, ini salah satu kebiasaan Sasuke jika berada di dekat Hinata.

"Kau kan sibuk menyusun skripsi, " ucap Hinata pelan, "aku tidak mau merepotkan." Dia balas melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggul Sasuke.

"Laptop ayah nganggur, tak ada masalah,"

"Tidak mau," Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Keras kepala!" Sasuke mencubit gemas pinggang pacarnya. "Lalu, kau masih tetap memilih fakultas pendidikan?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka memasuki area toko buku.

"Ya, aku mau jadi guru SD," Hinata tersenyum.

"Padahal aku mau punya istri dokter," senyum Hinata pudar. Dia menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan nakal.

"Cari pacar lain saja kalau begitu," dan sepertinya Sasuke akan sedikit kewalahan jika mencoba membuat pacar tercintanya ngambek.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mau?" Hinata menawarkan es krim vanilanya pada Sasuke. Bukannya menjilat es krim yang Hinata tawarkan, pemuda itu malah menjilat pelan bibir pacarnya. "Sasuke!" seru Hinata kaget, gadis itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Ini taman!" dia menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan.

"Lalu?" Sasuke sok cuek. "Toh, sudah malam ini."

"Terserah," Hinata ikut-ikutan cuek. Sasuke nyengir, lalu mengecup lagi bibir Hinata. "Sasuke!"

Hinata menggerser duduknya agak menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Bawa saja laptopku, hm?" Sasuke menyesap pelan _softdrink_nya. "Atau kucium lagi kau?"

Hinata mendengus pelan, dasar tukang maksa.

"Oke?" tanya Sasuke, "oh, tidak ada penawaran lagi."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya uang tabunganmu kau kemanakan?" Sasuke tahu pacarnya itu punya tabungan. Yah, meskipun tak terlalu banyak jumlahnya karena setiap kali Hinata memerlukan uang untuk urusan sekolahnya, ia ambil dari tabungannya.

"Ada sih, tapi aku mau gunakan untuk hal lain,"

"Untuk?" Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Kau ingat pada Sasori?" tampak Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, bocah kecil yang sering main gitar di taman ini?" tebak Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk.

"Sebulan yang lalu aku lihat gitarnya rusak, padahal gitar itu ia pakai untuk mencari uang." Sasuke mulai dapat menangkap arah pembicaraan Hinata.

"Kau ingin membelikan gitar untuk anak itu?" Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Yang aku tahu, dia bisa bermain gitar berkat ayahnya yang dua tahun lalu meninggal. Mungkin dengan bermain gitar dia dapat mengingat mendiang ayahnya, makanya aku ingin memberikan gitar untuknya."

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya pelan, "Jadi karena itu kau belum bisa beli laptop baru?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Lalu apa uang untuk beli gitar sudah cukup?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," Hinata menjilat pelan es krimnya.

"Boleh aku yang menambahkan sisa uang gitarnya?" Hinata menoleh pada sang pacar.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu," raut wajah Hinata cerah seketika. "Tapi ada syaratnya," Hinata mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menggeser duduknya mendekati Hinata, kemudian dia mengecup lagi bibir gadis itu.

"Kita pacaran lagi, hm?"

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja selesai membaca buku kuliahnya. Dia melirik jam, pukul setengah dua belas malam. Pukul sembilan malam tadi, dia mengantarkan Hinata ke rumahnya. Tentu dengan memaksa gadis itu membawa laptonya. Setelah aksi maksa-memaksa yang dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Dia memang perlu laptop untuk mencari informasi universitas-universitas lain untuk cadangan jika dia tidak lolos di universitas Konoha.

Sasuke melihat ponselnya bergetar pelan, ada pesan masuk.

'**Pacar Hyuuga Hinata sudah tidur?'**

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengetikkan balasannya.

'**Belum. Kenapa belum tidur?'**

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya ada balasan dari sang pacar.

'**Besok ada waktu? Temani aku beli gitar yuk!'**

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Pacarnya itu memang gadis yang amat murah hati di balik sifat keras kepalanya.

'**Boleh.'**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar.

'**Aku dapat hadiah dari ayah, ayo tebak apa!'**

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Ia tahu pasti apa hadiahnya.

'**Apaan? Aku tak bisa menebak. Menyerah pada Himeku.'**

Jelas itu jawaban palsu.

'**Ayah memberi hadiah laptop! Astaga, ayah tepat sekali memberi hadiahnya. Ayah bilang, itu hadiah karena aku belajar dengan rajin.'**

Aha, benarkan? Sasuke membalas pesannya.

'**Kau senang?'**

Yaiyalah, dia pasti senang.

'**Aku senang sekali. Sasuke, aku tidur dulu ya. Aku ngantuk. Sampai ketemu besok, sayang.'**

Ya, ya, ya, selamat tidur sayang. Dan kau tahu, sebenarnya Sasukelah yang memberitahukan perihal masalah laptop, uang tabungan, dan pembelian gitar kepada ayah Hinata.

**'Aku selalu sayang padamu,'**

.

.

.

* * *

_Well_, biarpun bukan lewat tangannya langsung, setidaknya Sasuke bisa membuat hati orang yang paling disayanginya senang.

Tindakan Sasuke ini amatlah tulus, ya setulus tindakan Hinata yang ingin membantu bocah penyuka gitar itu.

Setidaknya yakinilah bahwa, apa yang kita tebar pasti itulah yang kita tuai.

Seperti kisah ini, menabur ketulusan pasti akan membawa ketulusan lainnya.

.

.

.

Terimakasih telah membaca.


End file.
